


Talk to the Fist

by ericsonclan



Series: The Everett Bunch [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha, Renata and Clementine talk afterschool while heading home when Renata bumps into someone...
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Renata & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Everett Bunch [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578
Kudos: 4





	Talk to the Fist

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Honestly, I deserve a hundred on that English test,” Prisha tsked angrily, her braid swaying slightly as she shook her head. Clementine glanced over at her older sister with a sympathetic smile but didn’t say anything. She knew that Prisha wasn’t done venting just yet.

“I don’t know what the teacher was thinking! Taking a point off for a missing comma. One comma!” Prisha groaned and clutched her books closer to her chest. “Aasim is going to hold this over my head for the next week.”

“Try two,” Clementine added with a playful smile. Her older siblings really could get competitive over grades. Well, not most of them - just Aasim and Prisha. They always seemed to want to be the smartest amongst the Everett bunch. Clementine sort of got where they were coming from since she would get competitive about sports and such but still.

“Well if he holds onto this to tease me for two weeks, I’m bringing up that ninety he got on that history test.” Prisha knew that would really twist her brother’s little goatee. Especially since it was a history test, their father’s speciality.

Clementine gave a small chuckle and was about to add something when a familiar voice appeared behind them.

“Cleeeeeeeemmmmyyyyyy! Priiiiiiiiiiiiish Priiiiiiiiiish!” Renata’s bubbly voice rang throughout the hallway causing her two sisters to glance back at her. The energetic ball of sunshine quickly closed the distance between them and skidded to a halt in between the pair. “Glad I caught ya! I thought maybe I missed the chance to walk home together. Was a bit busy.” Renata had a bit of a playful smile on her face. That was when Prisha and Clementine noticed that their middle sister’s lipstick was smudged slightly and there was a half-formed lipstick mark on her neck.

“Seems like you had a good day,” Clementine smiled over at Renata who hummed happily.

“I had a very good day! What about you two?”

“Well, I was unjustly given a ninety nine,” Prisha huffed, still angry. “I’ll look like a complete fool to Violet.”

“Nah, you’re like the smartest nerd ever!” Renata swung her arm around Prisha’s shoulder. “And you know what they say: smart is sexy. I know I’m right because I spot these bad boys!” Renata snagged two movie tickets from Prisha’s books which made a panicked squeak leave the eldest sister’s lips.

“Renata, give those back!” Prisha reached out but Renata moved the tickets out of her sister’s reach and looked closer at them.

“Oh ho ho! A romance movie!” Renata’s teasing smile made Prisha’s frown grow as she snatched back the tickets.

“Aww that’s really sweet, Prisha. I’m sure Vi will love going to the movies with you,” Clementine’s warm tone made Prisha’s frown dissipate, soon replaced by a soft smile. She began to fidget with her braid. “I hope so. I could only get a showing for this afternoon since all the other nights were sold out. I hope she says yes,” Prisha pulled the books closer to her chest; her heart felt like it was beating out of control. Renata and Clementine shared a smile then looked back at their older sister. 

Renata spun around and began to walk backwards while energetically swinging her arms back and forth with her footsteps. “Well, then I guess you’ll miss out on the eating contest tonight. Clem, Mitch and I are going to demolish some hot wings. But they better be prepared - I’m the ultimate spicy champion! In both senses of the word,” Renata gave a confident , playful smile. 

Prisha shook her head and rolled her eyes. “What about Marlon? He won’t be joining this legendary hot wing contest?” 

The eldest sister’s question made Renata wipe away a mock tear. “Sadly our dear brother has a date with Sophie. Taking her to the arcade - but at least Rosie is staying with us this evening!” Renata was about to continue speaking when she accidentally bumped into a fellow student. “Oh, oops, sorry there friend-o!” Renata smiled over at Becca. 

The black haired girl looked over at Renata with disdain, a deep frown forming on her face. The sight made Prisha and Clementine on edge; instinctively Clementine moved closer to Renata. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going idiot!” Becca hissed at Renata whose eyes flickered with hurt - her smile faded for a second but soon returned.

“Sorry, I’ll make sure to pay better attention next time.”

“You better. I swear you get more annoying every day! Always talking, going around and being such a fucking weirdo.”

“Hey!” Clementine yelled and glared at Becca, her anger rising at the words just used to insult her older sister.

Becca sneered. “There’s no need to pretend to give a shit about her. She’s just a foster freak reject, but then again I guess all-” Her words were cut short as Prisha’s fist collided with her face. The teen was sent flying back, skidding across the floor. Renata and Clementine looked at their older sister in shock. Prisha gritted her teeth, throwing her books down and walking forward. With a strong swing she punched Becca again.

“How dare you insult my sister! Renata isn’t some weirdo and she sure as hell isn’t a reject!” Prisha spat angrily. “Don’t ever talk shit about Renata or any of my siblings ever again!” Prisha’s fist came crashing down to meet Becca’s face but was suddenly stopped before reaching its target. She looked up and felt her gut tighten when she saw one of the teacher’s faces. Prisha tried to speak up but Becca interrupted her.

“She attacked me outta nowhere!” Becca used her shirt to soak up some of the blood that was dripping from her nose.

“No! Prisha was just trying to help me!” Renata objected, trying to move forward. But two more teachers had already joined the conversation and within seconds Prisha was getting dragged away, followed by Becca.

“Tell Violet that I can't meet up with her today but don’t tell her why!” Prisha called out in a panic. “Don’t tell Mother and Father that I’m getting detention either!” Those were the last words they heard from their eldest sister before she disappeared around the corner. Clementine and Renata shared a look before Clementine reached out and gave her older sister a hug. “You doing okay?” 

Renata gave a bright smile to her younger sister’s question. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Y’know, none of those words were true that Becca said, right? She was just being an asshole.” 

“I know,” Renata picked up Prisha’s books then grabbed Clementine’s hand and pulled her forward. “Now, come on, we better let Violet know Prisha won’t make it. Also, would you like to make the call to Mom and Pops or should I?”

Clementine blinked in confusion for a moment. Was Renata really going against the two requests that Prisha asked of them? Then again it would be better to just be honest about this whole thing. Lies and secrets got messy so quickly. With that thought in mind, Clementine walked out with her sister to try and find Violet. It took them a few minutes but soon they spotted the blonde hunched over a picnic bench with her brother Louis. Louis’ face immediately brightened when he saw Clementine and with a hop and a skip he moved to greet her.

“My darling Clementine,” Louis moved forward and took Clementine’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss. Clementine felt her cheeks grow warm at the romantic gesture and she soon saw that Louis was just as overwhelmed by it. 

“Whoa! That's quite the move, Cassanova,” Renata’s voice drew the couple’s attention away from each other and towards her.

“What are you two doing here?” Violet walked forward and pulled down the sleeves of her hoodie to cover her hands.

“Hey, Vi,” Clementine smiled over at her friend while holding Louis’ hand. “We’re here for a bit of bad news. Prisha can’t meet up with you today. She really wishes she could though,” Clementine’s words made Violet frown and she looked down at the ground.

“Oh,” Violet kicked a pebble, her eyes looking disappointed at the news. “Did she say why?”

“Well-” 

“She got detention for sticking up for me!” Renata blurted out, making Violet and Louis’ eyes grow large in surprise.

“Becca was being an asshole to Renata and Prisha shut her up. Oh! That reminds me, I need to call my mom and dad,” Clementine slipped her hand out of Louis’ and started to dial up the number. “Hey, Mom.”

Renata, Violet and Louis watched her for a minute when suddenly they heard another voice appear.

“Ren!” Minnie sprinted forward and wrapped Renata up in a hug. “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Min,” Renata nuzzled her face against her girlfriend’s. “My sisters looked out for me. Speaking of, I should check with Clem to see how it's going.” Renata gave Minnie a quick kiss on the cheek then went over to her sister who was still on the phone.

“Mom, it’s fine, Renata didn’t get hurt and neither did Prisha,”

“That’s good, but you're telling me that Prisha got detention for standing up for her sister?” Carley’s voice sounded annoyed at the situation.

“Well, she did break Becca’s nose…” Clementine whispered into the phone.

“I’m not saying Prisha was completely in the right. I just can’t believe they’d allow bullying of that kind at Ericson. But when punches are thrown then it's serious,” Carley huffed and rummaged around for her car keys. “Listen, I’m going to call your father so he can pick up you guys and I’ll talk with the principal about what happened with Prisha.”

“Okay, drive safe. Love you.”

“I love you too!” Renata jumped in.

“I love both of you too. I’ll see you at home.” Carley hung up the phone then dialed her husband’s number to explain the whole situation.

Renata and Clementine shared a look then moved back over to the picnic table to wait for the rest of their siblings. Renata sat beside Minnie who kept giving words of affirmation to make sure she knew that the words Becca said were bullshit while Clementine, Violet and Louis debated whether to start up a card game while they waited. Louis’ thumb gently brushed the top of Clementine’s hand as he talked about the joy of card games to his sister who looked like she had heard this spiel a thousand times. Knowing Louis, Violet probably had. After about ten minutes, Marlon, Mitch and Aasim showed up looking confused as to where Prisha was. Clementine and Renata soon filled them in on the situation.

“Really? Becca said that shit!” Marlon frowned and crossed his arms. “Can’t believe she just outright said that!”   
“Good for Prisha! I hope she got a shit ton of punches in.” Mitch added and hopped up onto the picnic table.

“While I don’t usually condone that sort of violence, Becca has been rather rude since well… ever,” Aasim shook his head then moved forward and put a hand on Renata’s shoulder. “You’re okay though, right?”

Renata nodded. “Yep! I’m fine.” The siblings all shared a look but didn’t push the subject. Instead they all sat down to play a card game with Louis, Violet and Minnie when suddenly Lee’s car pulled into the school parking lot. Lee made his way over, walking briskly to his kids.

“Hey, Mr. Everett,” Louis gave a friendly wave. Lee gave a smile then turned to his kids.

“I heard what happened. Are you alright, Poppy?” Lee looked over towards his middle daughter. Renata gave a big, bright smile. “Yep, I’m okay!” 

“Alright, well I think the best we can do is get you all home and we’ll let your mom sort this thing out with Prisha.” Lee guided his kids to the car after letting them say goodbye to the others. 

The car ride home was its usual chaos. Lee turned on the music and Renata and Marlon belted out songs while Clementine joined in here and there. Every so often, Mitch or Aasim would hop in too after their dad nodded back to them to join in after singing his part. It seemed like everything was back to normal; that feeling continued on with how things went back home. 

Everyone went off to their own thing except Clementine who offered to chill with Renata while she waited for Prisha and their mom to get home. Clementine hummed softly as she dusted off some of her animal skulls and Renata worked to make a beaded bracelet as a thank you gift to Prisha when she came back home.

It was another hour before Carley and Prisha returned home. The pair stopped outside the door and Renata and Clementine could see their mom giving Prisha some stern words that soon changed to reassuring ones before wrapping her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead. After a minute they both entered the house and Carley went to talk with Lee while Prisha headed over to the couch where her sisters were waiting. Renata and Clementine shifted over to make room for their sister who curled up while the other two threw a blanket over her.

“You told Mother and Father which means you probably told Violet too,” Prisha mumbled.

“Sorry, we just thought it was the right thing to do,” Clementine gave an apologetic look over to her older sister. Prisha sniffled in response.

“It was. It was embarrassing though, getting a detention and all. Luckily Mom convinced the principal to just leave it at that if I promised to never punch someone again. So I have two more detentions and then I’m done.” Prisha hugged her knees close to herself.

“Well, that's good,” Clementine reassured. She leaned over, wrapping one of her arms around Prisha and pulling her into a hug.

“Yeah, and I really appreciate what you did! Standing up for me and telling Becca off. You’re like the coolest big sister!” Renata tackled Prisha with a hug and held on tight. “You’re my hero.”

Those words touched Prisha’s heart and she gave a soft smile.”You didn’t deserve those words and Becca had it coming.”

“Oh, I made you this,” Renata tried to not let go of the hug and used her foot instead to grab the bracelet. With some awkward maneuvering she successfully plopped the gift in Prisha’s lap. Prisha looked down at the beaded bracelet where the word “Badass” stood surrounded by colorful beads of teal and purple. 

“Thank you, Renata. That's very kind,” Prisha smiled warmly at her younger sister then put on the bracelet.

“We could watch one of your favorite movies. To make everything better,” 

Clementine’s suggestion made Prisha’s eyes sparkle and she gave an excited nod. “Which one to choose,” Prisha tapped her chin with her finger. “Oh! Let’s watch  _ Lagaan _ !”

“That's like five hours,” Renata placed her chin on her older sister’s shoulder. “Let's do it!” 

“I’m gonna go pee first then,“ Clementine scampered off to use the bathroom and let Renata and Prisha work together to set up the movie.

“Hey there, Zinnia,” Lee leaned against the living room wall and smiled over at Prisha. “Want me to make some popcorn for you three?”

“Yes!!!’ Renata jumped up and down with excitement.

“Well, there's your answer,” Prisha chuckled. 

Lee gave a smile. “Alright then,” He moved out of the living room and disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes the popcorn was made, the movie was set and all three sisters were cuddling under the blankets. Prisha bounced happily and began to sing along with the first song. Renata and Clementine shared a smile then snuggled up close to their sister who tried to get them to sing along. Soon the living room was filled with their voices as they sang together and enjoyed the moment.


End file.
